roblox_islefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons Weapons are the means of defending yourself within the game. Some are common while others are quite rare. Weapons can be found throughout the map with some places usually spawning a specific weapon. All weapons have a set amount of ammo and cannot be refilled. Weapons can kill players, mercenaries, and even the monster. (However this is extremely hard to do, usually you will just scare off the monster.) To shoot, you click on a player, mercenary or monster then your character will fire automatically with a chance to miss depending on weapon and range. Scoped Rifle This gun can be found all over the island. It is effective at killing players and mercenaries, but the downside is that it only has one bullet. There is usually a scoped rifle at the watchtower. Can also be found at mines, facility and can be dropped from the sniper. The scoped rifle is a very good weapon to engage with the mercenaries and the best weapon for taking out the Operator's drone as it can 1 shot it. The scoped rifle cannot 1 shot any of the elite mercenaries but it can 1 shot any of the normal mercenaries without a ballistic vest. Double Barrel Shotgun A double barrelled shotgun with low ammo capacity (2 rounds) and range, but very high damage. Is generally quite common along with the Scoped Rifle It has a great damage potential at close range, but has very low ammo capacity, making it a weapon you will only use once or twice, this can be quite troublesome if you are in a fight with multiple people, especially if one of them had a Ballistic Vest and survived. Has a decent chance of spawning in houses and Caves. It is also highly regarded as the "commonest gun." Sub-machine Gun An uncommon weapon that is considered quite weak by some. Its main perks include the item's ammo capacity (30 rounds) and great fire rate. The Sub-machine gun is great for close combat due to the high rate of fire, firing multiple rounds before the target can find cover or retaliate. However it kills slowly and can be outperformed by shotguns. Can be dropped from the medic and can spawn in the facility. The SMG has been buffed recently and it has become a really good close-range weapon. Battle Rifle (M16) A regular assault rifle with decent damage, range, and ammo capacity (30 rounds). The battle rifle has a flashlight, similar if not exactly the same as the tactical pistol. Its rarity is currently unknown but it is quite hard to find, (for now) consider it an uncommon/rare weapon. Unlike the submachine gun it is more well rounded and stronger, making it a versatile weapon. Can be dropped from the spotter. Has a decent chance of spawning in the facility and in extremely rare cases spawns in the mines and generators Tactical Pistol A tactical pistol with a flashlight, standard ammo capacity (12 rounds), and decent damage. The range of the tactical pistol is about the same as the battle rifle. It is very accurate and will land almost every shot against the enemy/player you shoot at unless they take cover. Can kill a healthy player with 4 shots. Considered quite good at combat, as it can take out up to 3 healthy targets, considering all shots are hit. Can be dropped by the operator, can spawn in the facility and in extremely rare cases spawns at places like the broken crate behind the ship and the generators. Combat Shotgun A Combat shotgun with short-range, high damage, and high ammo capacity for a shotgun (8 rounds), however, it fires 2 round bursts instead of 1 powerful shot. It's considered quite rare but can seemingly spawn at many places. Amazing for any close-range engagements, can be used for quite a while. Can be dropped by the commander and can spawn in the facility. Does half the damage per shot compared to the double barrel shotgun. Light Machine Gun A rare weapon that has high ammo capacity (60 rounds), decent range and damage. The LMG is inaccurate but very effective at close range and fires 20 rounds in a click if not put away or dropped. It has no other significant traits past than its increased ammo capacity. Although it is not that special it is still a good weapon to use against players and mercenaries. Can be dropped by the heavy gunner, found in the facility in the level 2 armoury or in extremely rare cases found at common item spawns such as the broken crate and the crate hanging from some trees near the ship. Revolver A weapon that holds 6 rounds in a cylinder. Only fires one round at a time. Has lower range than the pistol, but can deal a high damage of 80. The revolver knocks any player or enemy shot down. Shoots almost instantly, but makes the shooter stand still for a very long time. Can be dropped by ghost, found in Facility in the level 2 armory or found in rare cases at common item spawns such as the broken crate and the crate hanging from some trees near the ship. Flamethrower Holds a tank of 300 fuel. Its main disadvantage is its range. When you hit your target it sets them on fire constantly damaging them for a while (Ignores the ballistic vest). This weapon cannot be found anywhere in the map currently. After you fire it, a stream of fire will be left on the ground, setting players on fire when they touch it. This weapon is ineffective against any of the mercenaries except the demolitionist. Can be dropped by the firebug. Gatling Gun A similar weapon to Light Machine Gun, except that it holds 100 rounds and fires 50 rounds per click, which can run out quickly. Extremely effective in short ranges. Its extreme inaccuracy makes it difficult to control and therefore makes it a great weapon only against groups of enemies. This weapon cannot be found anywhere in the map. Can be dropped by the specialist. If you're going to drop the Gatling Gun, be advised that it can fling out or under the map. Whenever clicking on an enemy with the Gatling Gun you will get the message "You rev up your gun". If the enemy you clicked on was a player they will get the message "You hear a whir". This message can be seen whenever you engage the elite mercenaries. Fun fact: this was the first item added in Ape City being the strongest weapon in the game having infinite range with 500 bullets and only stops when put away by the player or the target is dead. It was later removed by being abused by exploiters. Grenade Launcher A firearm that launches grenades in an arc. It has a long range. Explodes after hitting the ground for a few seconds, which can range in damage from almost nothing to critically injure a player. Holds six rounds. Can be dropped by the demolitionist, which interestingly can cause friendly fire. Advised to not use it in hugging distance or against the monster. Orbital Strike A weapon that can be found in ape city. It can not be used on mercs however can be used to one-shot anybody. It only has one shot. Ape city is accessed if 5 buttons across the map is found. Category:Items